


Worth the Wait

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M, Reading, Sleep, couple time, cuddle time, lots of fluff, midterm grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absent from each other's daily company for weeks, Peter and Isaac finally enjoy some quality time together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

“Ugh.”

A smile crept onto Peter’s lips as Isaac climbed into bed with him. Lifting his arms he made room for the tired beta to curl up against him, lowering his book to rest gently on Isaac’s back when he was finally settled in. 

Isaac breathed in deeply, inhaling all the scents he’d come to associate with home. The most prominent was Peter’s body wash, wafting from his recently rinsed skin.

Peter didn’t have much to say but he could see how tired Isaac was and he let him relax, looking down occasionally to see Isaac with his eyes closed breathing contently, and other times to see him watching Peter’s turning of pages. 

It was a quiet night in for the couple, for once nowhere to be, no last minute projects Isaac had forgot to do (he checked before letting himself climb into bed), no late night study sessions to attend or frantic friends to calm. Midterms were finally over and now all he needed to do was spend time with Peter for the first time in what felt like weeks. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” His voice was quiet, and possibly a little slurred but Isaac didn’t repeat himself. Peter had heard what he’d asked. 

“We can, what should we watch?” There was a small shrug against his chest and Peter turned a page in his book, dog earring the new side. Placing it flat against Isaac’s shoulder blades, it became an extension of his his arms wrapping around the sleeping student. 

He watched as Isaac struggled briefly to open his weary eyes before finally succumbing to the welcomed warmth of sleep. Peter smiled again and planted his lips briefly against curly, unbrushed hair. 

“Maybe tomorrow night,”

It wasn’t a chore by any mean, but Peter took his time getting Isaac under the sheets. He moved with care, pausing whenever Isaac would shift or change his spacing between breathes. In honesty there was no need to be so wary of waking the poor man but Peter made time for it, enjoying the idea of optimal rest for the deprived college student. 

Peter had moved around the apartment in silence the last few weeks, giving Isaac the space he needed to study and prepare for exams. It had been hard in some ways, eating alone, retiring to an empty set of sheets. Peter had very much missed Isaac despite the fleeting moments they’d managed to squeeze in as Isaac rushed from one place to another. 

Making room for himself beside Isaac, Peter let out his own sigh of ease as he realized; tonight he’d finally get a chance to fall asleep with Isaac again. It wasn’t much, and they hadn’t even had an actual conversation yet, but it was enough just getting to be with him again. 

The bedside light was switched off and Peter listened to the mixture of sounds he’d come to associate with this home. He’d had many homes in just about as many years as he’d been alive but this was by far the best one he’d had in a very long time. 

“Night, Lahey.” 

Peter fell asleep with a small upturn to his lips, the sound of Isaac’s breath whispering as many good nights as he could stay awake to count.


End file.
